


Return

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: For Day 2 of OC Kiss Week - emotional kiss!  Hover over the text or scroll to the bottom for translations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of OC Kiss Week - emotional kiss! Hover over the text or scroll to the bottom for translations.

Anomaly stepped onto the ship just in time to catch an armful of lavender-haired medic as Killer practically wrapped himself around him. “Di'kut, ni ru’mirdir gar ru'ash'amur!”

“Udesii, ni cuy’olar,” he said softly, trying to calm the trembling man in his arms, “Udesii. Ni cuy’morut'yc.” He pulled back just a little to brush back Killer’s hair with his good hand, looking into his eyes. 

Killer’s breath hitched and he surged forward, catching his lips in a kiss that tasted like desperation and hunger. Anomaly wrapped his arms around him, holding him close as he returned the kiss with only a little more care and gentleness, reassuring him that he was safe. Finally, they had to break away to catch their breaths, though Anomaly still kept his hands at his waist, their foreheads touching as they relaxed together. “The last we heard from the 327th, you were shot down… it wasn’t confirmed, but-” Killer bit his lip, looking into his eyes, “I thought you were gone.” He swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a moment. 

“Oh, cyar’ika.” Anomaly kissed him again, softer and sweeter, stilling the tremble of his lips. “It’s alright, I’m here, look at me. I’m okay.” He ran his thumb over Killer’s cheekbone, smiling as he tilted his head into it. “See?”

“Fuck, I love you.” Killer finally returned his smile, holding him tight once more. 

“Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Di'kut, ni ru’mirdir gar ru'ash'amur! - Idiot, I thought you were dead!  
> Udesii, ni cuy’olar - Easy, I'm here  
> Ni cuy’morut'yc - I'm not dead  
> Cyar'ika - sweetheart


End file.
